I'd Love To Love You
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Hermione accepts Victor Krums invitation to visit him in the summer, only to find Ron was right. Victor wants to be nothing but more than friends. She finds she must escape and goes to The Burrow earlier than planned, but what will Ron say when he finds o
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Here's one of my (possibly final) new stories. I hope you like it!  
  
Hermione sat alone on the bed that currently was placed in the spare bedroom Hermione had been sleeping in. She had accepted Victor Krum's offer to visit him in the summer, and though she had only been at his house, well it was more like a mansion rather than a house, she was already looking forward to leaving. She wasn't just looking forward to it; she was counting down the hours. She wanted nothing more than to leave, but she couldn't just pack her things and leave because Victor was starting to annoy her.  
  
Hermione picked up a pen and began writing another letter to Ron Weasley, one of her best friends. She had been invited to his house for the summer weeks ago, but she had already promised Victor she would come and therefore said she would be coming four days later than the offered date. Of course, she hadn't told Ron where she was. It would cause another row between the two of them, and Hermione didn't know if she could take another fight between them.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hello! How have you been? My parents are leaving early for their vacation. Would it be possible...  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hermioninny? May I come in?" It was Victor.  
  
"All this time and he still can't say my name correctly." Thought Hermione Victor walked in. She quickly scribbled the end of her letter and sealed the envelope. "'Ello Hermioninny!" He paused. "You're not writing to Ron again, are you?"  
  
"Oh, no." She lied, covering up the letter. "Hey, do you mind if I use your owl? It's for my parents."  
  
"No, problem."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione gave the letter to Victor's owl, "Fly fast." She whispered. She sat back down on her bed to gather her stuff.  
  
"I still don't get what you see in Ron. He was very mean to you at the Yule Ball last year." Commented Victor. He didn't quite think very highly of Ron, based on the behavior he witnessed.  
  
"Oh, well he had his reasons." Replied Hermione as busily put things away.  
  
"What reason could he possibly have to be rude to you?" If Hermione hadn't wanted to leave so badly she would have been quite touched by that comment. "Well, enough about Ron." He paused, moving closer to her. "Hermioninny, I've enjoyed our time together very much, but..." he quickly leaned in and kissed Hermione, much to her surprise, leaning on her so that she fell back onto the bed; he was nearly on top of her.  
  
Hermione pulled away sharply and slapped him across the face. "Victor, I told you I just want to be friends! And to stop trying things—like—like that!" she yelled.  
  
"Hermioninny I—"  
  
"And my name is Hermione! Her—my—oh—knee! Get it right for once!" Just then Pig flew in and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands. She tore it open.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Mum said to come when you need to. Hope to see you soon!  
  
From, (Something was scribbled out just before the word from.)  
  
Ron  
  
It was settled. She was going to Ron's two days early. Frantically she began packing her things. "Victor, I'm leaving." He argued with her, begging her to stay, all the way downstairs.  
  
Hermione reached the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped inside.  
  
"Please stay."  
  
"No, Victor. Thank you for having me. The Burrow." She shouted as she threw the powder down. One second she was looking at an upset Victor Krum, and the next, the wall opposite the fireplace in the burrow. She dusted herself off and stepped outside the fireplace.  
  
"Oh hullo, Hermione! I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Said Ron as he walked in.  
  
"Hello! Sorry if I'm early."  
  
"No, no it's fine, really. Is something wrong? You look upset?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." Ron gave her a questioning look. "Really! Do you mind if I go put my things in Ginny's room?" she said eager to get off the subject.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room. "Hey Hermione! Ron said you'd be here early. He seemed quite happy about it too. Harry's arriving later today."  
  
"Really? It'll be nice to see him!" asked Hermione with a sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny as she shut the door. Hermione took a seat on Ginny's bed. She could trust Ginny. Hermione began to tell her the whole story.  
  
So, was it good? Did you like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Also, please check out my other stories, especially I Can't Lose You, Not Like This. Thanks for reading! 


	2. YOU WHAT!

Hey! I love this new Quick Edit thing! I can add little ntoes when I forget to! Haha! This chapter is mostly dialogue so it's really not too descrptive. Sorry! Here it goes!  


  
  
"And remember, don't tell Ron, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I don't want to listen to another three months worth of complaining about Victor." The two girls laughed remember the Yule Ball.  
  
"He really doesn't like Victor, does he?"  


  
"Not one bit!" replied Ginny. "But that's only because he wanted to go to the ball with y—" Ginny stopped talking in an instant. "Oops! Ron's going to kill me for that! Oh great..."  
  
"I was right." Hermione thought to herself. "He did want to go with me." She smiled to herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hermione? Ginny? Mum said dinner's ready. Oh, and Harry's just arrived."  
  
"Ok, Ron, we're coming." Ginny stood up and went to the door. "Please don't tell Ron what I said about the ball, ok?"  
  
"Said what?" Hermione asked jokingly.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Good."  
  
Minutes later Hermione and Ginny were downstairs greeting Harry. The meal began. Soon enough Percy left, followed by Mrs. And then Mr. Weasley. Only, the twins, Ginny, and the trio remained. They began to freely chatter about their summers, and what they were expecting for the next year. "So Hermione," asked Harry as he dished more food onto his plate. "How was everything at Victors?"  
  
Hermione stopped eating suddenly; he eyes shot over at Harry. Ron dropped his fork with a loud clatter and then picked it up hoping it appeared to be an accident. "It was, um, good. The area he lived in was beautiful."  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear. So who do you think will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Harry quickly, trying to get off the subject.  
  


"Hermione, I didn't know you went to visit Victor. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Oh I didn't? I could have sworn I—"  
  
"No. In fact, you haven't even mentioned him."  
  
"Oh, well it's no big deal." She said, turning back to her food.  
  
"No big deal? Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Ron I don't see why it's such a problem!"  
  
"Hermione, you aren't," Ron paused, a look of horror on his face. "Dating him are you?"  
  
"Well, actually I—"  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Ron. "And you never told me?!"  
  
"Ron, I thought you'd be mad."  
  
"Or jealous."  


  
"SHUT UP GEORGE! Hermione, I can't believe you're dating him!" Their argument continued; no end was in sight. The others slowly left the room, leaving the other two at it. Ron and Hermione took no notice.  
  
"You're just jealous because I went to the ball with him and not you!" Oh shoot, why did I say that? Why did I say that?  
  
"What? Where'd you..." Ron was shocked. Had he been that obvious? Did she really know how he... He frantically began to search for a decent comeback.  
  
"You know Ron, if you would have stopped for one minute, just one, and let me finish what I was saying, you would have heard me say that I was dating him as in I use to! And the truth is, I broke up with him for—" Hermione put her hand to her mouth, realizing what she had almost told Ron.  
  
Ron, however, wished she had continued. "For what, Hermione?" he ask softly.  
  


"Oh—well nothing, really."  


  
Ron gave her a suspicious look. "For no reason?" Hermione's mouth opened and shut. What could she say?  
  
"I—um—I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Hermione bounded up the stairs.  
  
I hope you liked it! Trust me, it'll get better. I just had to get all of this dialogue up so the rest of the story can happen. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please, please, PLEEEEASE check out my one shot I Can't Lose You, Not Like This. Thanks again for reading! I hope to see you next time! Bye!  



	3. Jumping To Conclusions

Hey! Sorry it's been a while! Here it goes!  
  
Hermione ran into Ginny's room, nearly crying from her hysteria. Oh she had been so stupid! She should have just lied and never told Ron about dating Victor "Finished fighting already?" asked Ginny not noticing Hermione's tears. Hermione sat on the bed. "You're crying! Hermione, what did Ron do this time? Honestly, could I possibly have more of a git for a brother than—"  
  
"—I almost told him!"  
  
"Almost told him what?"  
  
"The truth about Victor and me—"  
  
"—That he was trying to—"  
  
"No! I almost told him why I broke up with Victor in the first place."  
  
"Oh." Said Ginny not sounding too alarmed. "Well, I wouldn't worry about  
that, Hermione. Ron's too thick to figure it out."  
  
"No, he knows! He really does!"  
  
"I doubt he even suspects—"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Tell me how the conversation went."  
  
"Ok, well we he hadn't allowed me to speak more than two seconds so I could never explain to him that I used to date Victor, so I was letting him know  
and then—and then it almost slipped out!"  
  
"What exactly did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'and the truth is, I broke up with him for' and then I stopped  
myself. You should have seen the look on his face! Oh, I've ruined everything! Now Ron will hardly talk to me, and Harry will be put in an odd  
situation and—"  
  
"Hermione, calm down! Don't worry about it! You're just overreacting. He  
probably doesn't get it, and even if he does, it'll be ok! He probably thinks you broke up with Victor just because he kept bugging you about him.  
Don't worry! In a week, he'll have forgotten."  
  
"No but—"  
  
"Trust me Hermione."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But what if he brings—"  
  
"—He won't. All you need to do is pretend like nothing happen. Then, even if your words somehow managed to reach his brain, he'll just think he was  
wrong and forget about it."  
  
Hermione thought about this. Maybe Ginny was right. It wasn't like she hadn't dropped some obvious clues before. I mean, hello! After their row following the Yule Ball, Hermione was sure he'd have gotten the picture. (And if he had gotten the picture, he sure didn't act like it.) Hermione exhaled a breath she had been holding. She relaxed a bit. Maybe Ginny was right.  
  
But then again...maybe not...  
  
Ron had moved from the dinner table to the couch. Had what he thought just happened, actually happened? Had the single thing he had been hoping for most nearly flown out of her mouth a mere minute ago? Did Hermione Granger actually love him?  
  
It couldn't be possible, could it? Of course he had always dreamed of the possibility, but had those dreams just nearly come true? OK, so she hadn't actually said "Ron Weasley I love you" or anything close to that really. Heck, maybe it had absolutely nothing to do with him! Maybe she fancied Harry, or maybe even Seamus. (That was most likely it.)  
  
Or maybe it had nothing to with whom she did or did not fancy. Maybe she broke up with him because of the way he, himself, was always annoying her about Viktor. Or maybe Viktor had done something to her...something awful. Ron felt a sudden surge of anger and the need to knock a certain Quidditch Player to the moon. He had half a mind to write to Viktor now and yell at him for whatever he had done!  
  
Ron tried to calm himself down. Who knows the reason Hermione broke up with Viktor? (Whatever it was, he was glad Hermione had finally come to her senses. Dating some older brute that she hardly knew! Sheesh!)   
  
Ron kicked back and made himself comfortable on the couch. He'd probably never know. The only person who knew the real reason was her, Hermione. "Or maybe Ginny!"  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! I'll post soon! 


	4. Ssorry

Yeah, in the last chapter I said I'd post soon. Sorry about that! Here's the next chapter for you!

Ron was now determined to ask Ginny what he could not ask Hermione. Why had she broken up with Viktor? But Ron didn't get his chance until late in the evening after night had fallen over them all.

Ron was sitting on his bed in his room. Harry had already fallen asleep, but Ron had fought to keep his eyes open in hopes of catching Ginny. Then he heard it, footsteps in the hall. He put his ear to the wall and listened closely. It was definitely one pair of feet walking. He got up and headed to the door. If it turned out to be Hermione, then he'd say good night and go to the bathroom or something.

To his great fortune it was Ginny. "Hey Gin." He said, hoping eh wouldn't startle her.

"Hey." She responded not stopping to see what he wanted.

"Wait, is Hermione with you?"

Ginny sleepily turned to look at him. "No, she's downstairs. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Ok, good." Ron looked over his shoulder to make sure Harry was still asleep and shut the door. "I need to ask you something." Ginny looked at him expectantly. "Why did Hermione break up with Viktor?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ask her yourself!"

"I—I can't do that! Besides, I'm sure she's told you."

"Yes, and that doesn't mean I can tell you."

"And why not?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "If I weren't so tired I would slap you. If you're that curious just ask her. She's downstairs by herself right now."

"Ginny!" he pleaded with her as she shut her door. "Fine." He grumbled. "Remind me not to buy you much for Christmas."

Ron walked down the stairs to find Hermione with her nose in a book, as he usually found her. She was curled up on the couch by the fireplace, and obviously cozy. His heart rate skyrocketed at the sight of her. Oh how he curl up with her on the couch! Ron shook himself out it.

"Hey." Said Ron as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. If he moved even an inch closer to her, his heart might give out completely.

"Hello." Replied Hermione, closing her book. She set it aside which sort of made Ron nervous. What was he going to say? Did he actually think he'd be able to ask her about it? Oh why did it matter! They were just friends! He reminded himself of this fact and tried to think of a way to make conversation.

Ron's mind wasn't the only one racing.

Hermione's was as well.

"Ok, just stay calm." Thought Hermione firmly, struggling to keep her cool. "Stay calm. Ginny is right. He probably didn't even notice!" Her thoughts relaxed her only a moment. "Then why did he look at me the way he did?"

"Erm—so..." said Ron trying to make conversation, but the only thing he could think to say was, "What book were you reading?"

Hermione slightly blushed, and so did Ron. The event that had taken place earlier was still present in their minds. "Oh—just one of next years books." They both smiled nervously, their eyes meeting for a brief moment; they immediately looked away, blushing even more.

After a few very awkward minutes Ron spoke again, but this time it wasn't a pointless conversation starter that led nowhere. This time it was something he knew he had to say. "I'm—err," And boy was it hard, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Hermione was quite surprised. Ron Weasley apologizing? Oh this was a first! Where was a camera?

What Ron said next stunned her and even Ron himself.

"A—and I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Viktor." Ron fought the erge to choke himself with a spoon. He knew he had said the right thing, but that did not mean he was not happy about the break up.

Hermione was taken aback, thunderstruck really. What had happened to him? He hated Viktor and now he was upset about the whole thing. She shifted nervously turning towards him as she spoke. "Oh—well—err—thanks, Ron."

Once again, silence. Did he have the courage to go on? "So—erm—what really did happen with you two anyway?" He didn't like referring to Hermione and Viktor as "you two".

"Oh," said Hermione, stalling. Ginny had been wrong! This is what she had been dreading, but now that the moment had come she didn't feel all too anxious. "Well, he is, as you know, a few years older than me and well he—wanted a more—mature relationship than I was ready for so—erm..."

"He didn't try anything, did he?" asked Ron quickly. Hermione didn't answer at first. "Hermione? He didn't, did he?"

"Well, there were other reasons I left him as well." Said Hermione quickly changing the subject.

This is what Ron had been waiting to hear! "Such as?" Asked Ron. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Hermione just looked at him nervously. What was she to do? What could she do? "I—I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!" said Hermione picking up her book and leaving the room. He had come so close to figuring it out. So close! His heart ached as he watched her leave. Damn. He'd never find out at this rate.

So there it is! I'm not entirely sure what will happen next. I have a few ideas. I think maybe Ron will stop trying to figure it out and well... you'll see. I don't know. Anyway, thank you for reading! Misty.


	5. Hypothetically, of course

Hey everyone! I know it's been forever! School is sucking all my time, including sleep time, away from me so I chose to work on getting one story done Hold My Breath An Count To Ten, rather than several at one time. So I suppose I won't be getting a cookie from Crazaylady, haha. (I just made my own batch!)

There's several times where characters leave quickly or storm out in this story and it makes me mad, but hey, Ron and Hermione do tend to storm out on each other often. So that's my excuse. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll update soon with the next one, that I'm sure you'll really enjoy! (It'll be fluffy!) Here it goes!

Ron walked up the stairs to his room, awaking Harry when he hit his foot on the walk on accident. "Ow! Ow! Damn, wall!"

"Ron, you honestly need to get to bed earlier. The lack of sleep has made you think you can walk through walls," joked Harry sleepily.

"Ha ha, funny Mate. If you stayed up past 8:30 maybe I could turn on a light so I could see more than an inch in front of me!"

"So who were you talking to?"

"Hermione."

"Oh," Harry smirked. "Hermione."

"Yeah, that's right. I was talking to Hermione, like I do every day."

"But do you always talk to her late at night when you're both alone?"

"Go back to sleep, Harry." Harry turned over, laughing, and closed his eyes.

Ron slipped into his bed. As he was pulling up the covers he began to think. Particularly he began to think about Hermione, but when did ever stop?

After a moments silence he spoke. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yep. Ok, you did. Goodnight."

"Git! Seriously!"

"Alright, what?"

"What," suddenly he became slightly nervous. "What if I told you I fancied Hermione?" Then, to cover up the ridiculous idea he added, "Hypothetically, of course."

"I'd say, 'really now, Captain Obvious?'"

"You mean you knew?"

"I thought it was hypothetically?" joked Harry, catching Ron. "Really, come on Ron! You made such a prat out of yourself over Viktor that I think everyone knows."

Ron's eyes grew wide. The blood rushed to his cheeks, his heart nearly stopped! "Do you," he gulped, "Do you think she knows?

"Have you told her?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Ron.

"Then probably not." Sensing his words didn't comfort his friend even slightly, he continued. "Don't worry. Hermione doesn't know. Besides, even if she suspected you did, she would convince herself it was her imagination, just like you've been doing."

"But—"

"Go to bed, Ron."

Ron went back to staring at the ceiling. Did everyone really know before he did? Oh that was embarrassing! One more question still scratched at his mind. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'd say yes? If I asked her somewhere, that is."

"Does everyone in your family have red hair?"

"Yes, but what does that—?"

"Then there's your answer. G'night!"

Ron smiled to himself. Could Hermione actually return his feelings for her? Could she somehow fancy him as well? Ron turned on his side, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

The next chapter will be much better! Sorry to leave you with a short chapter! Thanks for reading! Misty


End file.
